Superhuman
by DeniseV
Summary: John hurts Rodney during a game of Scrabble. Rodney accepts his apology. Readily. Slash.


_**Right now, in the lounge…**_

"I think that's wrong."

"Of course you do, McKay. That's because you always think you're right," Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard returned dryly.

"Isn't he usually?" Ronon Dex asked.

"Ronon!?" John and Teyla Emmagen said at the same time. Radek Zelenka rolled his eyes. And Elizabeth Weir? She just sat back and kept her mouth shut. It would be hard for her or anyone else to forget the dressing down that she had been forced to hand her chief of science. And that had been nearly a year ago. She preferred not to get in the middle of this argument.

"It has nothing to do with me and my success rate for being right, which, if I might add, is stratospherically high." Dr. Rodney McKay noticed Elizabeth's eyebrows go up. "But not one hundred percent," he conceded. "It's about whether or not you can spell, which you obviously can't."

"Yes I can," John said defensively.

"S-T-I-R-M?" McKay questioned.

"Yeah," Sheppard answered indignantly. Elizabeth just shook her head, knowing how this one would turn out.

"Stirm?" Rodney repeated. "Use it in a sentence," he challenged.

"Sure. Happy to oblige. Let's see…'That storm brought with it a lot of stirm and drang'."

Rodney snorted. "Well, I'll give you points for even knowing the phrase, well, almost knowing it, but I'll have to take some away for execution, Skippy," McKay said smartly as he reached to remove Sheppard's 'I' and 'M' from the Scrabble board.

John reached in to stop his Scrabble competitor from taking the rash action. Their hands collided, and McKay pulled his left hand back quickly, his ring finger dripping blood. Profusely.

"What the hell?" McKay complained as he proceeded to bleed on his tiles.

"What?" John asked. "You need to prove that the word's not spelled right."

"Elizabeth? Ow!" Teyla placed a napkin from the snack table behind them firmly against the fairly deep, bloody cut. "What are you, Edward Scissorhands?"

"Sorry. Looks like I forgot to file that nail." John looked to Weir hopefully.

"I'm sorry, John. It's spelled S-T-U-R-M. 'Sturm und Drang', from the German for 'storm and stress'," she answered.

"Like the way I'm feeling right now. Someone call Carson," Rodney insisted. "Flu be damned."

"We should awaken Dr. Beckett because of a small cut?" Teyla asked.

"It's a gusher, what are you talking about?" Rodney asked, distressed by everyone's seeming lack of concern at his precipitous loss of blood.

"We should not," Elizabeth said. "He needs his rest, and we have other doctors. John, can you take Rodney to the infirmary? It does seem like it was bleeding excessively. I guess we'll have to have our Scrabble tournament another time." She clearly looked upset by the aborted game playing.

"It is just as well," Radek said. "Then Carson will be able to participate," the scientist added as he watched Sheppard pull Rodney to his feet.

"I guess. It was sort of his idea," Weir replied.

"But you arranged all of this, Elizabeth. You must be disappointed," John said as he marched McKay to the door. Rodney gave him a look that asked, 'Are you out of your mind?'

"No. It's okay. We'll do it again." She looked to McKay. "I hope you don't need stitches, Rodney."

"Stitches?" McKay asked, horrified by the thought.

"Come on," John said as he escorted McKay from the room.

"Do you think I'll need stitches? And what were you thinking, reaching in like that?"

"You wanted a diversion. It worked." John smiled at his success.

"I'm wounded!" the physicist yelled as he put his finger up to show Sheppard. John snickered as his friend put up the bulkily wrapped finger.

"Sorry about that," he said through the slightest snort that came out at the end.

"Yeah, you sound like you're sorry. This stings like a son-of-a-bitch. What do you have, poison under your fingernails?"

Sheppard's eyes went wide, which scared McKay right quick.

"What?"

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

"We're going to the infirmary. Why are we all of a sudden in a hurry to get there?"

"Well, um," John started.

"Well, um, what?" Rodney demanded.

"I was, uh, working with the guys, cleaning some equipment…"

"Oh, no," Rodney interrupted.

"There might not be enough lemon to hurt, um, you."

"You didn't wash your hands?" McKay asked as he picked up the pace, while he still could, he thought to himself. "Kind of risky behavior, don't you think?"

"I did wash my hands, but, you know, I didn't scrub under my nails."

"Talons," Rodney countered.

"Apparently," Sheppard said under his breath. Rodney scowled at him. John asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A little panicked, but o-okay, I think." They kept walking as McKay added, "Why can't these things go according to plan?"

"Maybe because it sucks that we have to hide?" John asked bitterly. "It's like 'Don't ask, don't tell' hell."

"With benefits," Rodney said with a slight grin. "That 'stirm' was inspired, by the way," he added admiringly with a huff. Sheppard gave him a worried look. "Save it," Rodney said. "I don't think…" he started, but stopped talking as the hallway seemed to swirl before him. John held him up for the last few steps through the infirmary doors.

_**Later, in Rodney's quarters…**_

"Don't worry about it, John. It was a mild reaction, compounded by a not so mild panic attack."

"It was still my fault, Rodney," Sheppard said as he sat in the chair, far away from where Rodney McKay was resting, sitting up in his bed. Naked. He figured John would be like this, and that he would need some incentive, so to speak.

"Oh, brother. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm even allowed to do 'mildly strenuous' stuff," he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"We're going to have to find something else to clean with," John mumbled as he stood and started to remove his clothes.

"I'm all for that," Rodney agreed as he waited patiently for his lover to get with the program.

"I'm really sorry, Rodney," the colonel apologized again as he finished removing the last of his clothes. He just stood there now before Rodney, nude. Rodney thought it was nice – John was a lovely, lovely nude.

"Well, as I said, you shouldn't worry about it."

"I was pretty worried, Rodney," John admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed, his flaccid, lazy cock projecting his upset.

"Maybe, you know, if you're that sorry…maybe you'll have to do something to me, for me, to make up for it."

John looked at Rodney's face and laughed at the so NOT slip of the tongue.

"Have something specific in mind?" The Air Force officer asked.

"Well," Rodney started, holding up the finger that Sheppard had butchered earlier. "You could kiss it."

"And make it better?" John took Rodney's hand and pulled the bad finger over toward his mouth. "Ouch. I did that?"

"You're a dangerous man, John Sheppard. You could be an X-Man. Maybe we'd call you 'Claw'."

"Maybe." John started kissing the digit with the large missing chunk. It looked red and tender where he'd taken a gouge out of McKay's finger. Sheppard worked up some spit and then lathed the area, the tongue massage unbelievably sensual for them both. Their eyes locked with the action. Rodney grabbed for John's penis and worked the softness out, stroking and squeezing to the same rhythm as John's licking of his finger. Rodney's cock twitched as the twin stimuli began to excite them both.

"Maybe," John finally continued, "I could apply for a different superhero job." He took Rodney's entire finger into his mouth and sucked. "Claw," he said with his mouth full, "seems so…"

Rodney cut him off. "Yes, yes," he said, "I see what you mean." The mini blow job of McKay's finger became rougher as his right hand took a keener interest in John's penis. "Maybe, um, maybe something more to do with your mouth than your…"

"Claw?" John asked, taking Rodney's finger out of his mouth. "See if you can think of something while I do," he didn't finish as he stepped out of McKay's grip, went to his knees on the floor, leaned over and took McKay's cock fully in his mouth.

"Oh, god. Well," Rodney began. "Ah-AH-Hah! That's, um, really good. Really, really, really good." McKay petted the head of hair attached to the head that owned the mouth now studiously working his cock, the lips, the tongue, the teeth, all working together in amazing ways. What Sheppard could do with his mouth was a marvel of science, for sure. Rodney would need to pay more attention to this, sometime – not this time – because this was good. John deserved to experience…

"Rodney!" Sheppard tried to say, his mouth still quite full. The vibration and the yelling combined to make Rodney, and his cock, jump, which made John gag. Rodney was pressing John's head down, totally oblivious to his actions, actions which if they continued could snuff out his partner's oxygen supply. Rodney removed his hand and John took the full erection out of his mouth. He breathed in and out, getting some much needed air.

"Sorry," Rodney said sheepishly. Yes, Rodney McKay was now very, very sorry to have forced John to…

"Ah!" McKay was soon back in business, or rather, John was. Rodney went to reach for that head of hair again when he found his wrists both held fast against the bed by Sheppard. John was on the bed now – when had THAT happened – and an easy, rhythmic motion of the bed started Rodney's hips to move in symmetry.

"Uh-huh," John said around Rodney's engrossingly engorged penis. The vibration, again, gave McKay an extra special sensation. He pushed his nails into the bedding, John's hands never moving from their new role as erotic handcuffs.

"Mmmmmm," the colonel moaned, purposefully eliciting another rise from his lover. Rodney obliged, jerking his cock to the back of John's throat. John clamped down hard, extra careful not to bite with his teeth, and sucked, and sucked. He pushed down hard with his lips and sucked some more, his teeth barely brushing the firm and fiery skin of Rodney's length. Small sighs, some moans, and occasional yelps of surprise told Sheppard that he was doing right by his scientist. With the tip of McKay's penis way at the back of his throat, John moaned himself, the sound beginning deep in the back of his mouth. John suspected that the slight flutter of his tonsils on Rodney's full and sensitized tip was a contributing factor to sending his lover over the edge. It had taken practice, lots and lots and lots of practice. There was nothing John liked better than using McKay for practice.

And it worked once again. Rodney came. John pulled back in order to capture the bitter treat, the fruits of his labor, so to speak, as Rodney thrust and thrust until his orgasm finished, the scientist keeping his hips in the up position as John did amazing, brutally amazing finishing work that finally brought McKay sagging back into the bed, sated, exhausted, and so totally and completely in love with John Sheppard. The colonel enjoyed his sex, both the getting and the giving, but seeing Rodney McKay look like that, look at him like that, paid the ultimate dividend for the former galactic playboy.

McKay put his now released right hand over his face .

"Oh, man," he breathed heavily. "That is…I don't…where on Earth did you…learn that?" Rodney snapped his fingers and waved John over to lie next to him.

They settled in with a long kiss. When they came up for air, Sheppard said, "I didn't learn that on Earth, McKay." He snuggled in close, his now hard groin resting on Rodney's hip as John worked his right leg over his lover's. "Let's just say you inspire my creative juices."

McKay snorted through a yawn. "You're inspired, yet I reap the rewards." He pushed his hip into the hardness he felt. "I should do something to recognize your creativity."

Now John yawned. "Nah, you're injured, and recovering. You can pay up tomorrow."

"Hmm. Sex two nights in a row."

Sheppard laughed. "Yeah. It'll be like we're actually a couple."

Rodney hugged his lover and kissed his cheek. Maybe they couldn't tell anyone they were a couple, share the commitment that they had made privately to each other with those who cared for them. It seemed wrong that they couldn't, out here in another galaxy, far away from the idiotic society that shunned such unions. Far from the military powers who would negatively judge a good man and his heroic life because of who he chose to love. It was moronic, they knew it, and they realized the limitations they were under in trying to fight it. But they had each other, and they had good friends who they hoped one day to be able to confide in. Hopefully soon.

They had each other. They had their love. And they had great sex. And that was all in addition to Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy and this great adventure that they shared. At least so far, the benefits of 'Don't ask, don't tell' hell far outweighed the unfortunate fact of its existence.

"Hey," John slurred as he neared sleep.

"Hm," Rodney answered as he leaned in and stole a last kiss of the night.

"You need to give me a new superhero name." Rodney lay in bed, his arms around the man he loved, and thought about the superhuman aspects of John's mouth. He was sure there was a name there somewhere that he could find for his lover. He fell asleep smiling at the thought.

The End.


End file.
